dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Stage Fright
}} "Danny Phantom - Stage Fright" is a Nickelodeon children's book, featuring an original Danny Phantom story, released in 2005, around the date of "The Ultimate Enemy" premiere. The books comes with black and white ilustrations, writen by Erica David, and ilustrated by Victoria Miller and Harry Moore. Synopsis Mysterious accidents start to happen when Danny gets the lead in the school play. Will he debunk the curse of Macbeth, or will it be curtains for Danny? Summary At Casper High, Mr. Lancer was putting on a stage play, the classic 'Macbeth' by William Shakespeare. Danny himself was cast in the lead role of Macbeth, which seemed fine at first, until Lancer ominously warned him that the play was cursed. Despite Sam and Tucker's warnings, Danny dismissed the curse as a lot of nonsense, and said Macbeth's name on-stage. This seemingly caused a series of weird events to happen: first, a bucket of paint fell from a ladder onto Danny's head, and then, a spotlight fell from a rafter, nearly crushing Danny and Tucker. Danny saved Tucker and himself by going ghost at the last minute. Sam also mentioned props disappearing, the Witch's Cauldron exploding, and the stage curtain attacking them. On the day of the play, Danny had had enough of the curse, and at last deduces that his troubles weren't because of a centuries old curse - they must have been the work of a ghost. When a piece of scenery fell and nearly crushed Danny, he went ghost to phase through it and, upon surviving, his suspicions were proven correct: a ghost garbed in Shakespearian clothing appeared, introducing himself as Sir Milton Hamalot. Hamalot was the ghost of an actor (and, a HAM of an actor at that) who had been haunting the "amateur theater" halls of Casper for years, and had been given the chance of an afterlifetime at Macbeth, which he knew forwards and backwards. He envied Danny for getting the lead role instead of him. Boasting that he knew every single line in the play, Danny took advantage of his ego, and they began exchanging lines from the play. While Hamalot was distracted, Danny snuck out the Fenton Thermos, and with his last line: "Go thou, ghost, into the thermos and get thee gone!" (a Fenton original line), sucked the ghost into the thermos, and at last put an end to his troubles. The play goes on without a hitch, and the only lesson Danny took from it is "nobody upstages Danny Fenton." Roles Played *Danny had the main role as Macbeth. *Sam was one of the three witches. *Tucker was an unknown thespian. Trivia The play the story revolves around is a classic story from Shakespeare that has become famous, partially for the "Macbeth curse", which says that anyone saying the name of the play will bring bad luck. Gallery Stage fright render.png Stage Fright cover.jpg Stage Fright page 10.jpg Stage Fright page 12.jpg Stage Fright page 20.jpg Stage Fright page 31.jpg Stage Fright page 32.jpg Stage Fright page 34.jpg Stage Fright page 37.jpg Stage Fright page 43.jpg Category:Books Category:Real world